


Tension

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie and Nick are teachers at a high school, two students can't help but ship the two.





	Tension

Two girls watched from across the school courtyard as two of their younger teachers talked with wide smiles on their faces.

One of the girls, a blonde with perfect ringlets sighed. “Why can't they just see how perfect they are together?”

“Hanna-” The other girl with dark hair said with a laugh. “-These things take time.” 

“But it's been almost four years Lucy!” Hanna whined. “We graduate this year! What if we miss the start or their relationship!” 

Lucy frowned. “It  _ has _ to be this year, they have so much chemistry!”

“More like tension-” Hanna leaned in to whisper. “-of the sexual kind.”

“Hanna!” Lucy shouted, wildly looking around to make sure no one heard. “We need to be  _ discreet _ remember?” 

A laugh from behind them made them jump.

“You two discreet? That's hilarious.” 

Hanna spun around to glare. “Tyler don't scare us like that!”

Tyler grinned and dropped into the seat beside Hanna. “Sorry babe, but it's true. You two are pretty obvious with your weird ‘shipping’ of our two favorite teachers.” 

“Why can't they just kiss?!” Hanna growled in frustration.

Lucy sighed dreamily. “They'd make cute babies.”

“Okaaaay-” Tyler snapped his fingers in their faces. “Snap out of it! How do you two even know they  _ haven't _ kissed? I mean unless you two are stalking them outside school which wouldn't shock me-” 

“We don't stalk!” Both girls said simultaneously.

Tyler snorted. “You followed Ms. Bishop to her car last week when Mr. Torres walked her to it!” 

“It was the school parking lot, now if we had followed them home-” Hanna tried saying. 

Tyler sighed, tilting his head back towards the sky. “Why can't I have a  _ normal _ girlfriend?”

Lucy snickered while Hanna gave his arm a hard smack. 

* * *

Ellie tried hard to focus on grading the papers in front of her but with Nick sitting at the desk across from her, that was becoming near impossible. She cursed the fact they had to share an office while every other teacher had their own. And a small office at that, which meant Ellie had no choice but to breathe in the slight smell of Nick’s cologne that she liked. 

“You know if you take a picture it'll last longer. “ Nick said in a teasing tone, his eyes never leaving his own papers.

Ellie ducked her head, cheeks a slight pink. 

Nick grinned from his own desk.

An hour later Ellie got up to stretch and walked over to their small coffee maker. She didn't bother asking if Nick wanted any, he never turned down coffee. 

After getting the coffee started, she turned to finish the last of her papers but let out a gasp when she almost bumped into Nick who had came up behind her. 

Ellie felt her heart speed up at how close he was, her eyes going to his, she licked her lips a little that now suddenly felt dry. His eyes following the action making her stomach twist in a good way. 

“Ellie-” Nick said lowly, his voice sounding deeper than normal. He took a step closer making her back hit the table behind her. 

As Nick's lips finally touched hers, Ellie felt like her nerves were set on fire. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hand on his neck trying to pull him closer as if it was possible. Nick's hands on her waist slowly moved downwards but Ellie barely registered it as the kiss grew deeper until Nick had lifted her onto the table. Right away her legs wrapped around his waist, one of Nick's hands becoming tangled in her hair while the other slid under her shirt. 

After what felt like hours they pulled away, the only sound in the small office being them trying to catch their breaths. 

“We shouldn't be doing this here.” Ellie said softly, her cheeks flushed. 

Nick smirked. “Door is locked, shades are down, half the students are gone by now-”

“You planned this.”

“A guy can dream.” Nick moved his hand further up, her breath catching just at his simple touch. His smirk grew. “I don't think you really want to stop, Ellie.” 

A whimper left her lips when he grabbed her thighs, pulling her body flush against his, Nick gave her a more wicked smirk knowing she had felt exactly what he planned her to. 

Ellie pulled him back towards her, their lips crashing together starting right where they left off. Nick didn't bother with the buttons on her shirt as he tore it open, she couldn't bring herself to care about him ruining her shirt when seconds later his fingers had moved to her back, her bra soon joining her ruined shirt.

A knock suddenly sounded on the door. 

Ellie shoved at Nick's chest.  _ Wait _ . She stared, then let her eyes trail to to the floor where his shirt lay. She did  _ not _ remember that happening. Her eyes moved back to him and felt her face get even more hot if possible, especially when she could see his own eyes looking her over too.

Another knock at the door.

“Mr. Torres?” One voice called. While another one spoke right after. “Ms. Bishop?”

Ellie made to move away but Nick held her in place. 

“They'll go away eventually.” He whispered, his lips trailing down her neck. 

Her worries about the two students disappeared. 

As Nick continued his way down her neck, Ellie unbuckled his belt tossing it to floor. 

* * *

Hanna and Lucy dashed down the hall away from the office, not stopping until they turned down another hall. 

“Do you think-”

“Could that have been-”

Both girls stared wide eyed at each other, thinking the same thing that could have been occurring in the supposedly empty office.

“Oh..my..god..” Hanna said in a squeal like voice.

Lucy grinned widely.

Both girls grabbed onto each other, squealing as they jumped up and down.

“Holy hell did you two drink too much energy drinks again?!” Tyler stood there, hands over his ears.

The girls let go of each other but still grinned widely.

“Our ship!”

Tyler threw his hands in the air with a groan, turning away from them to continue walking.

“Wait Tyler!” Hanna skipped after him, jumping on his back.

Lucy hummed happily under her breath, doing little twirls as she followed.

“I need guy friends.” Tyler could be heard saying as they headed out the doors. 

* * *

Later that night for the first time in what seemed like forever, she wasn't alone in her bed. Ellie shifted towards Nick making the sheet covering them tangle around her legs more. 

“Thank god tomorrow is a Saturday.” Ellie mumbled.

Nick chuckled, running his fingers through her hair. “Gonna keep me captive all day huh?”

Ellie grinned. “It's been almost four years of waiting, what do you think?”

“I think-” Nick whispered roughly, leaning forward so his lips were inches from hers. “-I'm glad you walked into my classroom on my first day to introduce yourself.”

“Me too.” Ellie smiled and closed the distance, once again everything else disappearing but  _ them _ . 

* * *

Hanna walked into the school five years after graduating with Lucy still at her side. 

“Five year reunion.” Lucy mumbled, looking up at the large banner. “We're getting old.”

Hanna scoffed and flipped her hair. “Wrinkles will  _ not _ be touching this face.”

Lucy shook her head with a laugh.

They continued walking until they reached the gym where the event was being held. Greetings and a lot of ‘it's been so long’ comments were exchanged as the two walked through the groups of people.

Lucy suddenly gasped and slapped her hand against Hanna's arm. Hanna let out her own gasp when she saw.

Their old teachers Mr. Torres and Ms. Bishop sat on the lower bleachers, a little boy and girl between them who were obviously their children. They exchanged a kiss over the kids heads, the two kids obviously making ‘eww'ing’ noises even though the two couldn't hear it from their spot. 

“I knew they would have cute kids.” Lucy whispered in Hanna's ear.

Hanna looked like she was on the verge of jumping up and down like back in high school. “Soulmates! We knew it!” 

“Seriously?!” Both girls spun around looking sheepish as they met Tyler's stare. “I should have known this would start again-”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Again? We never stopped!” 

Hanna took one last look at her old teachers before looping her arm through Tyler's. “Come on, you owe your soon to be wife a cup of punch.” 


End file.
